Ice packs and hot water bottles have been around for a long time. Their therapeutic usefulness for treatment of aches, pains, sprains, and the like, have taken on new significance in the field of medicine, particularly so-called sports medicine.
The healing process of torn muscle and connective tissue has been scrutinized by the practitioners of sports medicine to allow the recuperation of injured athletes as quickly as possible.
The severe stress imposed on particular body parts, especially joints, by modern sports, particularly professional and highly competitive sports, has subjected certain athletes to an almost constant recuperative regimen to restore vitality to the affected area.
It is unnatural for the body to be subjected to such strenuous repetitive action of a particular type. For example, pitching a baseball, or stroking a tennis ball employs a natural movement, and damage may occur when one does such activity whether in serious competition or on an occasional basis as a form of recreation. In addition to the application of heat and cold to sports injuries, such treatment is often recommended for ailments such as arthritis as well as ordinary bumps, bruises or strains.
Thermo packs from sub-freezing cold to almost scalding are used to speed and enhance the healing process. Some treatment regimens prescribe alternation of hot and cold to stimulate the restorative process.
Pouches, holders, or coverings for use with heating pads, hot water bottles, and hot/cold packs are well known. The pouch or covering is normally used as a barrier between the thermo pack and the user's skin. This barrier serves several purposes. It may be used to hold moisture when used in conjunction with a hot pack for the purpose of administering moist heat. The holder or barrier may extend the pack's useful life by protecting the pack from sharp objects, etc. which may puncture or tear the pack. Another important use of the pouch is to protect the user's skin from injury due to the extremes of hot or cold temperature which the pack may exhibit.
The present invention is a holder which serves all of the above mentioned functions. Additionally, the holder allows the user to apply a pack to any of a number of places on the body and hold the pack in such a position using an elastic band and a hook and loop adhesive means. The present invention is designed in such a way that the holder may be used alone or in combination with one or more additional holders to apply thermo treatments to a larger area.